The boys who never know what to say
by Agents of Gaslight Anthem
Summary: This is a Max & Zoe and Iain & Rita story. Also has Iain & Dixie's friendship in. Please rate and review. Rated M for future chapters. I will try to update weekly. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

Work was mad! As per usual, I don't know how she does it? She still looks amazing no matter how much of a rush she's in or no matter how busy she is! It's been a few months now since we broke up or in her eyes stopped sleeping together but it had only been a few weeks since I gave her the Christmas present, I think she liked it. She's been different since then. She wants to be my friend, and obviously I will although I want to be more, but she doesn't want that which I understand. She's a top notch doctor and I'm just a porter.

"Do you actually do any work around here?" Dylan said in that sarcastic but serious voice he has.

"Course I do work. I'm on my break" I said continuing to watch Zoe work.

"Take a picture it lasts longer" he said noticing me looking at Zoe. I pretend to laugh at his petty joke and left it there. I hate the fact he gets to live with her. It's so unfair.

Iain POV

As I drove round the last corner into the ambulance bay outside the ED I hoped she'd be working I always like seeing her it brightens up my day. Then I saw her waiting outside for the patient. My heart beat faster. Why was I nervous? I see her all the time! I got out the ambo and got the patient out the back. Dixie rhymed off all the info whilst I looked at her. Her hair a mess but sill perfect from the wind outside. She passed the patient onto Robyn and Cal which I was glad about!

"10 minutes till we're out Iain!" Dixie shouted at me. I nodded my head back. I noticed her going to the cafe.

"Rita! What you having?" I shouted smiling at her

"Awh it's alright Iain" she said back trying to be nice

"Go on. It's my pleasure. Plus if I buy you one it might make you want to come out and drink it with me" I said winking at her

"Go on you can tempt me. I'll have a tea please darlin" she said with her lovely soft voice

We got our tea's and went outside to drink them on Jeff's memorial bench.

"I'm glad you came back Iain. I must say I missed you!" She said trying not to look at me

"I missed you lot too. I just needed time away. Then Dix needed me so here I am. You're the bonus to me coming back" I said taking a sip of my tea

"Yeah. We're a family here. It's a bonus to everyone working here" she said giving me that beautiful smile she has!

" I meant..." I was cut off by Dixie

"Come on Iain breaks over mate!" Dixie shouted from the ambo. I said a quick bye to Rita and left her.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

I was outside having a fag as per usual on my breaks when she walked out. She looks AMAZING in that dress. She would have looked better without it but I don't get that privilege anymore sadly.

"What are you daydreaming about today then?" She said waving her hand in front of my face

"I wasn't daydreaming! I was….thinking" I said trying to make it sound realistic because yes. I was daydreaming, about her.

"Argh! Can I borrow your lighter?" she said fumbling with her's which wasn't working. I held mine out to her. I couldn't help but look at her, she was just so amazing I wish I could be with her, even if it was for just one more night. But I can't.

"So who's the girl on the scene at the moment?" She said giving me that look she gives me when she wants all of the gossip

"It's an empty scene. Just me sadly" I told her giving her the puppy eyes to make her feel sorry for me. Her pager went off, she dropped her fag on the floor and rushed inside. The world went back to spinning normally, it always feels like it stops when I'm talking to her. She's amazing! In my daydream about her I decided to text her

**You up for a drink later? M x**

I thought it would have been ages since she replied but it was instant

**Yeah. Alright, just as friends though, nothing else. Z**

My heart sunk to my stomach when I saw it

"You alright mate?" Iain said noticing I was down about something or someone for that matter

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said hoping he'd leave it at that. He nodded at me then went inside. Luckily he didn't ask anymore seen as I'm crap at lying.

Iain POV

I walked inside hoping to see her when I bumped into Cal.

"Sorry mate, not looking where I was going" I said seeing her talking to Robyn at the end of the corridor. I didn't take my eyes off her to apologize to Cal

"It's alright, who've you got your eye on" Cal said looking in the direction I was looking in. I stayed quiet.

"Well it's either Robyn or Rita and knowing the way you look at Rita in the pub I'm guessing it's her" I still stayed quiet. I didn't even realize I wasn't saying anything.

"You should ask her out mate I think she'd say yes" Cal added before he walked away.

I don't know how long I'd been stood there when I noticed her walking over to me.

"Alright Iain. Let me buy you a coffee" she said looking more beautiful than ever.

"You don't have to it's okay. I'll get one and drink it with you though" I replied. I didn't want her thinking I'd bought them teas the other day as a favour I bought them because I liked her. We got our orders and went outside to sit on the bench again.

"Erm" I didn't mean to start with Erm. She looked at me so I knew she was listening to every word I said.

"Would you like to go out with me? On a date?" I said trying not to look her in the eye in case she said no.

"Iain. I would love that" she said putting her hand on my knee. I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I smiled back at her.

"Oh crap. I've got to get back or Tess will kill me for having long breaks again!" She said still looking at me. I nodded. At her she kissed my cheek and ran into the ED.


	3. Chapter 3

Iain POV

I had an hour left of my shift. 2 hours till our date. Why was I nervous? I never get nervous around women but with Rita I get really nervous! I don't know why but I do and I can't help it!

"OI, Did you not hear that?" Dixie distracted me from my thoughts looking at me like I was stupid.

"Erm. What?" I said confused like I'd just woke up

"A call out you numpty!" she said still looking at me like I was stupid.

"Um, Yeah right" I said still confused. I started up the engine and drove out the bay. Dixie read off all the details and we drove.

We picked up the patient and took them to the ED. We got back to the ambulance bay and Dixie was giving me that questioning look that she always gives when she wants to know everything.

"Come on then. Spill" she said still giving me the look again.

"I've got a date tonight and I'm nervous." I said looking at my feet. I was hoping she'd say something supportive but she just laughed at me.

"You?! Nervous about a date?!" She laughed more. I just looked down at my feet still.

Max POV

I was waiting in the pub for her. She said 5 minutes and it had been 10. I sat with my pint and her red wine in front of me. Just as I was about to give up hope of her ever turning up she walked through the door.

"So sorry I'm late. I had Connie breathing down my neck about some patient" she said whilst sitting down across from me.

"It's alright. You're worth the wait" I said smiling at her.

We spent about an hour talking about everything. I was trying to flirt but she just ignored it. She looked at her phone and saw she had a missed call from Dylan and I rolled my eyes

"What's up? You jealous?" She said smiling at me

"Me? Jealous? Nah!" I said. I'm a crap lier. When I said that she smiled and began to stroke her foot along my calf. She laughed as she noticed me blush.

"I must go! I have a curfew now I'm stopping at Dylan's" she winked at me.

"I'll walk you out." I said smiling at her. She nodded and we went outside. She turned round to say goodbye and we were stood really close.

"I...er...best go" I said trying not to seem awkward

"Shut up Max" she said laughing and then it happened. All those feelings from a few months ago came rushing back. I could feel her soft lips on mine again! It was amazing! She moved away out of breath and smiled at me.

"I'll see you later then?" She said still smiling at me. Her lips red from the kiss

"Yeah I guess so" I said back. She kissed me again and walked off. How did she do this to me?! How did she make me feel like this?


End file.
